Fathers and Sons
by Keeper of all Dreams
Summary: Mavity before he left the tribe. What really happened and what was he like before his exile? Bad summary, so just go ahead and read it... Rated T because I'm a paranoid kitty.
1. The Happiest Day

**No clue what else to call this. Perhaps offer suggestions in a review? If I don't get any I like, it shall simply have a terribly named fanfic...**

* * *

**"Macavity!" A silver tabby tom strode angrily across the clearing to a ginger tom that was sprawled on top of the massive Tyre that served as a resting spot for many cats of the tribe during the day. "Munk! What a pleasant surprise! What did I do wrong this time?" The ginger tabby asked as he rolled onto his back and watched as the other tom stopped in front of him. "You collapsed the pile in front of Jenny and Skimbles den! They were in it this time! You have to stop these temper tantrums, you're going to end up hurting someone, perhaps even you're own mate, soon." Munkustrap was obviously angry at the tabby, but his words merely caused Macavity to grin broadly and roll back over into his stomach. "But, Munk, my dearest brother, I wasn't having a tantrum this time, honest." His already broad grin stretched wider. "It was actually a accident this time, and it was still standing when I left it. I just got so exited that I accidentally let loose some energy. And you won't guess why I was exited!" Munkustrap sighed and shook his head, obviously fired of dealing with his elder brothers 'accidents'. "I honestly don't care. Come help pick it up, then you can tell me what caused this 'accident'." Macavity sprang to his paws and, with a slight nod, darted towards the den, with Munkustrap following behind more slowly.**

**It took a couple hours to get Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks out of their den and the rest of the pile cleared away and piled back up, although it would have taken less time if Macavity hadn't been bouncing around like a over exited kit and knocking things over. Once the pile was picked up and Macavity had repetitively apologized to the mates, he and his silver brother trotted back to the Tyre. "Alright, Mac, what got you so exited?" Munkustrap sighed as he settled down and stretched out next to his brother, who's face still hasn't lost its grin. "Domino is pregnant!" The ginger tom said proudly, puffing out his chest in pride. His words caused the silver tabby at his side to jerk upright and look at him, suspecting that he was joking around. The pure pride in his elder brothers voice and posture said that he was completely serious, though. "By the Everlasting Cat, really?" Munkustrap laughed. "Congratulations, Cavvy. I'm really happy for you." Macavity grin grew slightly as he scanned the clearing in search of his mate, Domino. The slender queen certainly wasn't who you would expect the energetic, ginger tom to have chosen as a mate. While Macavity was broad, tall, strong, and had a messy mane of fur, Domino was slender, small, lacking in physical strength, and had short, easily tamed fur. She was a beautiful tuxedo that could have had her pick out of all the toms, but Macavity was the only one that managed to capture her heart. If you saw them separately, you would never guess that they were mates, but there was no doubt about it when they were together.**

**Macavity's search proved fruitful as he gaze landed on the lithe black and white form of the queen. "I'll see you later, Munk." Macavity bid, them stood, hopped off of the tyre, then ran over to his mates side. Munkustrap watched with a broad grin. He couldn't wait for his younger brother, Rum Tum Tugger, and his father, Old Deuteronomy, to hear the news once they got back from visiting with one of their non-Jellicle friends. "Macavity's going to be a father." The tabby chuckled slightly, unable to picture his brother raising a kit. "I can't wait to see how this turns out."**

* * *

**Oopsies, another fanfic. I had this idea for a thing... Now maybe I can go type out the next chapter to Days of The Past... Maybe. So... R&R? Fave? Follow ? All that good stuff, please?**


	2. A Fathers Pride

Next chapter. This one is definitely going to be longer that the first one.

* * *

Amber eyes were fixed on the door of Jellylorum's den, which usually doubled as a infirmary when one was needed. Macavity's head rested on his paws and the only movement was the tip of his tail as it twitched nervously. To his left, sprawled out carelessly, was his youngest brother, Run Tum Tugger, idly grooming one of his front paws and occasionally casting a glance to the den. To Macavity's right, was his other brother, Munkustrap, stretched out similarly to Tugger, but half-asleep as the early autumn sun warmed his silvery coat. The three brothers father, and the leader of the tribe, Old Deuteronomy, was sitting in his Jellicle form nearby, talking to Skimbleshanks. The entire tribe was anxious to meet their leaders grandkitten, and their mystics son.

Jennyanydots slid out of the den. In mere seconds, Macavity was on his paws, off the Tyre, in Jellicle form, and across the clearing. Jenny smiled at him and spoke a few words, then let him slip in. Tugger and Munku both lifted their heads and, after a brief exchange of glances, were at Jenny's side, in Jellicle form as well. "It's a boy. The mother and the kit are both doing fine. You can go see her when Jelly says so." The queen told them, then walked over to give the same news to Deuteronomy. It was mere moments later when Jelly came out. "You can go see, but keep quite." She said, but hardly got the second part out before the two brothers rushed in to see their new nephew.

Domino was sitting in bed, but Macavity was the one holding the kit. As soon as his brother walked in, Macavity looked up with the broadest, happiest grin the tribe had ever seen plastered on his face. "Isn't he beautiful. We named him Mistoffelees." The ginger father murmured softly, turning his ha e back to the sleeping kit and tenderly stroking his sons head fur. "My little Mistoffelees." He whispered softly. The door opened again and Deuteronomy slipped in this time. This time, however, Macavity didn't ever bother to look up, but slowly sank into a chair at Domino's bedside instead. "Domino, isn't he perfect." He whispered softly, bending down to nuzzle his mate. Domino smiled softly and lovingly stroked the kits head as well. Domino looked up to Deuteronomy and offered him a small grin. "Would you like to hold him, Deut?" Macavity lifted his head, glancing at his gathered family as if he only just realized that they were actually there. Deuteronomy grinned slightly. "If I can manage to get him away from my son." Macavity glanced down at his son, obviously reluctant to give him up, but the stood and walked over to his father. "His name?" Deuteronomy asked as he took the kit from Macavity, who was most definitely hesitant to hand the kitten over. "Mistoffelees." He stepped back now and returned to his seat at his mates side, where he took her hand in his and grinned happily down at her.

The months that followed Mistoffelees birth were happy ones. His eyes opened early, and were a normal kitten blue with hints of his father amber in them. He was crawling around, but still clung determinedly to his mother or father whenever he left the den. Macavity treated him like royalty, of course. Bustopher had come a few days after Mistoffelees was born and was overjoyed to meet him, so that was another figure to pamper him. He was a sweetheart and all the queens adored him when he was out, causing Munkustrap and Macavity both to tease Tugger that his fanqueens had found another tom they liked better. The two uncles, Tugger and Munk, also adored the young kit and gave him nearly as much attention as his father did. Despite his constant pampering and the adoration that was poured onto him daily, he was shy and, no matter what his parents did, they couldn't coax him to leave either of their sides to play with the other kits his age. Plato and his sister, Victoria, were both only a month or so older than Mistoffelees and had tried to play with him many times, but he would simply hide in his fathers mane or against his mothers leg.

By the time his first birthday rolled around, he still had hardly played with any kits other than some of the queen-kits. He disliked the wrestling that Plato, Alonzo, Pouncivil, and Tumblebrutis enjoyed, and much preferred the gentler games, like tag and hide-and-seek. It was around six months after his birthday that he showed that he was different. Macavity, Munkustrap, Tugger, and a few other toms were sitting on the Tyre, watching the kits while the queens went off to the small market that was nearby. Mistoffelees was actually playing with the other toms, having pounced on Alonzo when he tumbled into Victoria, and all seemed fine. It was the electric zap and the high pitched squeal that caused the toms on the Tyre to scramble to their feet and scan the area for danger. Plato came running over to Skimbleshanks, whimpering something about Mistoffelees' paws biting him. Macavity rushed over to his son, who was now sitting, staring after Plato with tear-filled amber eyes. "Mistoffelees, what happened?" Macavity asked as he dropped to his knees next to the tuxedo kit. "I... it was a a... accident." The kit whimpered. "We... we were pla... playing and I zapped hi...i...m!" Mistoffelees ended his explanation with a sob and snuggled against his father, mumbling apologies to his friend. "Hush now, Misto. It's okay, it was just a accident." Macavity pulled his son up into his arms and walked back over to the other fathers. Skimbleshanks had already deemed that Plato was fine and was cuddling the young kit close, soothing him, when Macavity came over. "Is he alright?" Macavity asked Skimble as he sat down again.

"He'll be fine, any clue what happened?" The older cat asked as Mistoffelees crawled out of his fathers arms and over to Plato, trying to get the other kit to look at him so that he could apologize. "I have a guess. Mistoffelees said that he accidentally zapped him while they were playing. My guess is that Misto here is a mystic as well. It would make sense for him to be, with a mystic father and all." Skimble nodded and glanced down at the two toms as the scrambled off the Tyre and back over to play with their friends, obviously forgetting the whole ordeal. "I suppose it would. We'll have to tell Deuteronomy, and you'll have to train him." That thought obviously didn't bode well with Skimble, or Macavity, or any of the toms for that matter. It was well known that Macavity still had trouble surprising his abilities when his emotions were high. As such, if he was extremely exited, or angry, or overjoyed, his powers got out of hand and could cause damage to some. So, for him to train another mystic, it didn't seen like the best idea, but Macavity was the only mystic in the tribe and no one would agree to sending Mistoffelees or Macavity away to learn more control, although so a have come close to it when Macavity lost control.

The toms were all silent for a short whole as they watched the kits resume their games, which had now turned into a massive game of hide-and-seek. "I'll train him to the best of my abilities. He'll have to work out the rest in his own, though. Even I still have much to learn." Macavity mused as he watched the kits all run off to their hiding places, leaving Pouncivil to seek. "I just hope what I know will be enough."

* * *

Tur-dur! Meet Mistoffelees! The cutest dang boy ever! It was somewhat odd to write Macavity as the in-cloud-nine father. I'm too use to thinking if him as evil and cruel, so writing his fatherly fluff if hard! Also, I picture the Jellicle aging differently than humans. so when Misto is one abs a half, we would be five or six mentally, as would most of the kits his age. Anyway, Rate? Review? Fave? Follow? All that good stuff, please!


	3. Nicknames

New chapter! Since I wrote two chapters for Days of the Past today, I decided I could do at least one for this. Be warned: Daddy and Son fluff ahead!

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since Mistoffelees had accidentally shocked Plato. Old Deuteronomy had been alerted as soon as he had returned from visiting with friends from another tribe, and had agreed that Macavity should train him in all he knew. Unfortunately, the young tuxedo had shown no signs of magic since then.

Macavity was woken by a small paw on his shoulder. "Dada. Dada" Macavity's eyes fluttered open and he rolled over with a groan to face his son. "What is it, Misto?" He murmured softly, trying not to wake Domino, who slept peacefully at his side. "I... I did it again." The kit murmured fearfully. Macavity, in his half asleep stupor, didn't understand what Mistoffelees was talking about. "Did what, Misto?" His eyes were drifting closed again, only half away at what his son was saying. Suddenly, a sharp electric shock zapped his upper arm, sending him jerking upright and causing his already messy fur on end and causing him seemingly to double in size. "That! I keep zapping!" The young tom was obviously frightened and his words came out in a wail. "I'm sorry, Dada! I didn't mean to!" He tree his arms around his fluffy father and sobbed slightly. "What's going on?" Domingo's soft voice caused both of them to relax slightly. Macavity pulled Mistoffelees off of the floor and onto his lap, smoothing his head fur and murmured softly. "His powers are surging again. He zapped me trying to wake me up." An amused grin flittered over the queens lips. "It certainly worked, didn't it." She giggled slightly. "You look like a porcupine, Cavy." She laughed, attempting to smooth down some of her mates spiked fur. At her laughter, Mistoffelees was coaxed out of his fathers fur and giggled slightly as well. "Pokey pine." He murmured, stroking Macsvity's face to smooth it down. By now, even Macavity was chuckling. "Alright, that's enough you two." He gently batted their hands away. "Come on, Misty. Let's go see if we can work on controlling its bit." The ginger tom said as he swung off the bed with his son in arm. "We'll be back soon, Domino." He said, bending down and pressing a kiss to his mates forehead. She grinned back and snuggled back under the thick quilt that Jenny and Jelly had mate them when they became mates. "See you. I'll be here sleeping in my warm bed." She murmured groggily with a teasing smirk. "Be safe." Macavity rolled his eyes and left.

The training went decent well, since he didn't get shocked more that twice through the rest of the night. By the end, he at least had Mistoffelees able to aim and summon the electricity that he kept shooting. They only stopped when the tuxedo was more asleep than awake. "Come on, buddy. Let's get home and get you to bed." Macavity scooped his son up and carried him back to the den. By the time they reached the den, the kit was sound asleep. Macavity nudged his door open and chuckled slightly and the pile of blankets that formed his bed, or lack there of. Apparently, when Mistoffelees first 'zapped' that night, it had been his bed that suffered. With a slight sigh, Macavity turned and moved back towards his own room. He set his son down next to Domino, then slid into whatever room was left on the nest, before he, too, fell asleep with the two cats that he loved most wrapped in his arms.

By the time he woke the next morning, Domino was gone, but Mistoffelees was snuggled against his chest, sound asleep. A fond smile graced Macavity's face as Mistoffelees snuggled closer with a peacful, childlike sigh. Suddenly, Macsvity was extremely reluctant to get out of bed. He let his eyes drift shut once again, trying to think if he was needed today for any patrols. If he was, he couldn't thing of it. Glad that he could spend some more time cuddling with his child, he sighed happily and pulled the tuxedo closer. By the time his eyes flickered open again, it was a couple hours later and Mistoffelees was stirring. The lot let out a soft hum like noise as he stretched, then his eyes fluttered open. Instantly, a grin pulled at his lips. "Good morning, Dada Pokey Pine." He giggled and he wrapped his arms around his fathers neck and placed a loving kiss on his nose. Macavity chuckled and grinned. "Pokey pine? Well if I'm a pokey pine, then you're a... Little duck! Good morning, my little duck!" He wrapped his arms tightly around Mistoffelees, who was giggling happily. "I'm not a duck, Dada!" Macavity let him fall out of his arms, pretending to be utterly shocked. "You aren't? Are you sure." Mistoffelees giggled slightly, then started quacking. "Oh! I see! You aren't a duck, are you. You're a quaxo!" Mistoffelees, still giggling and quacking, nodded.

Macavity grinned broadly and scooped his son back into his arms. "Alright then, you're my little Quaxo. That sound good?" Mistoffelees nodded happily. "And you're my Pokey Pine." Macavity nodded his agreement, then swung off of the bed with Mistoffelees in arm. "Well then, Little Quaxo, let's go see if we missed all day or just breakfast." With a happy nod from Mistoffelees, who now had his arms wrapped around his fathers neck and his face buried in his chest fur, Macavity left the room.

Turns out, the only missed breakfast and nearly lunch. It was late mood when they emerged from the den. The day was decently sunny, but only warm. It was the kind of day that makes you want to do everything, so the main clearing was bustling with activity. Domino and Meeka, the mother of two kits named Coricopat and Tantomile, were stretched out on the Tyre chatting happily while watching the kittens play. Much like Mistoffelees, Coricopat and Tantomile were shy around others, but today they were coaxed out to play a gentle game of catch. Upon seeing the game in progress, Mistoffelees squirmed out of his fathers arms and went to play, so Macavity decided to join his mate on the Tyre for a short while. He was almost to the favored sitting place when he heard his younger brother, Munkustrap, calling him. "Macavity, you're finally up! I heard that Misto had another surge last night and you were up pretty late training him. Do you think he'll be very powerful?"'the silver tabby asked, falling in step with his older brother as Macabity changed his path and started towards the TSE-1. "Yeah, he completely destroyed his nest. I don't think Domino knows that yet. He is decently strong, that much is obvious, but it's too early to really tell." The ginger tom said as he hopped into the car truck and, once he had changed into his feline form, tucked his paws under his chest and glanced around the clearing. "Anything interesting happen whole u was asleep?" A normal question from him. Macavity craved adventure, but it was rarely supplied, other than the occasional fight with a peke or a pollicle that strays into the junkyard and gets too close for comfort. "Not really. Mom said she had a announcement to make, but no one really knows what she is going to say. She is talking to Dad now." That caused Macavity to perk. Although Grizzabella was his younger brother's mother, she wasn't his, or Tugger's either. Tugger's mother had been a queen named Fate that had briefly stated with the clan, but left rather quickly. She left Tugger outside of Deuteronomy's den with a note shortly after the maned tom had been born. Macavity's mother was a russet red queen that use to live in the tribe. She had been Deuteronomy's mate before Grizzabella, but she had gone to The Heavyside Lair several Jellicle Balls ago, a blessing to her after the miscarried a kit and never fully recovered. It had been hard in Macavity to see her so happy to leave, but, once he was older, he understood that she had been dying and was happy to leave before the illness caused her pain. Since both of them had lost their mothers at a young age, Grizzabella was what they saw as one. Her beautiful, long, back coat with it's shorter underbelly was still silky and created a elegant effect when she danced. Munkustrap had inherited little looks wise from her, but his caring protectiveness represented more of the motherly love she had for all than the fatherly way of Deuteronomy.

The two brothers stretched out on the car and talked like two queens for a short while, then lapsed into silence as the sun crept into the sky and grew from warm to hot. Eventually, Rum Tum Tugger joined them as well, obviously hot under his black and tan fur. He flopped down next to Macavity with a frustrated sigh. "You two are so luck not to have black fur. It gets soooo hot!" He moaned as he scooted into the small shadow cast by his older brothers. The other two chuckled. "Perhaps if you cut off your mane..."

"Don't even say that! You are a cruel brother!" Tugger was extremely find of the tan mane that had grown around his neck as he grew. When he was younger, he absolutely despised it, but he now found it quite to his liking and kept in perfectly groomed to look it's best.

Macavity chuckled slightly. "Just joking, Tuggsy. I know you would never to that. Munk and I, on the other hand." He now turned to face his silver brother. "You still have scissors, don't you?" Tugger let out a indignant shriek, causing the two other brothers to burst out in laughter. "Oh gosh! Tugger, you should see you face!" Macavity laughed, rolling onto his side to watch his youngest brother's face hateful face.

"Are you two bugging Tugger again?" Macavity's laughter quickly died as he realized that Domino had joined them on the car. "No, why would we ever do that? Look at us, we're all perfect angles!" She gave him a you-are-anything-but-angles glare, then turned and hopped off once again. "Come on, Macavity. Jenny invited us over for lunch today. You can stay here if you want, but Mistoffelees and I are going to eat." Mistoffelees was sitting patiently a short way away from the car, watching his father expectantly.

Macavity heaved a sigh and pulled himself to his paws. "See you guys later. I have to go behave for Jenny and Domino for a little while." He jumped off of the car, then changed into Jellicle form and raced after his mate and child. "I think I'll join you two." He said, pressing a kiss to Domino's muzzle as he fell in step with them.

* * *

Ah! My hand is asleep! Darn hand! Rate, Review, all that good stuff please?! I hope everyone reading this had enjoyed it thus far!


End file.
